cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
| caption = | developer = Westwood Pacific | publisher = Electronic Arts | version = 1.006 | released = NA 23 October 2000 EU 27 October 2000 | genre = Real-time strategy | engine = Heavily modified Tiberian Sun engine | modes = Singleplayer, multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: T ELSPA: 15+ PEGI: 12 | platforms = Microsoft Windows | media = 2x CD-ROM | requirements = Windows 95/98/NT/ME/2000 266 MHz Processor 64 MB RAM 350 MB HDD space 4x CD-ROM Drive 2 MB video card DirectSound-compatible soundcard | input = Keyboard, mouse }} Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 is a 2.5D real-time strategy computer game developed by Westwood Pacific and released in October 2000 as the follow-up to Command & Conquer: Red Alert. Although not originally envisioned by Westwood Studios, Red Alert 2 was created following the success of the original Red Alert. Set in the early 1970s, Red Alert 2 picks up at the conclusion of the Allied campaign of the first game, making the original idea of Red Alert being a prequel to Tiberian Dawn difficult to realize and separating the Red Alert universe as its own series. In September 2001, the expansion pack Yuri's Revenge was released. Red Alert 2 contains two playable factions: the Allies and the Soviets, both of which previously appeared in [[Command & Conquer: Red Alert|the first Red Alert game]]. The Red Alert 2 singleplayer campaign is structured in an alternate-ending mode as opposed to a progressive story mode introduced in Tiberian Sun Firestorm earlier that year. Red Alert 2 received an average rating of 86% according to GameRankings criteria. Plot Red Alert 2 has two unique story lines. Both the Allied campaign and the Soviet campaign start after the events of the original Red Alert, in which the USSR was defeated by the Allies after attempting to "bring revolution to the world". Premier Alexander Romanov was installed by Allied leaders to the position of Soviet premier and was to keep the USSR in peaceful relations with the West. Suddenly, Allied spies cut contacts with their headquarters, and were seen operating with KGB agents. The Soviets invaded the Allied nations without warning, quickly reaching the United States of America. American president Michael Dugan ordered a nuclear strike on the Soviet Union, but silo operator Jerry Boyd was mind-controlled by Yuri to sabotage the silo, leading to the nuclear missiles detonating on closed silo doors. Allied campaign The Allied storyline begins with a strike team led by the Commander and Special Agent Tanya into the streets of New York City to defend Fort Bradley and repel the Soviet invasion force there. The player, with help from Tanya, successfully repels the Soviet invasion of New York City. Tanya and the Commander are then sent to liberate the US Air Force Academy and the air base in Colorado Springs. After recapturing the academy and the air base and halting the Soviets' advance into the midwest, it is discovered that a Soviet psychic device known as the Psychic Beacon, a device that can mind-control the population of entire cities, has been deployed in Washington, D.C. The Psychic Beacon manages to take control of President Dugan, general Ben Carville, and several other key Allied leaders in the city, who promptly surrender the United States to the Soviets. However, a quick and valiant counter-strike by the Commander destroys the Psychic Beacon and frees the Allied leaders and military officials from the Soviets' mind control, allowing them to be rescued and evacuated from the city. Unfortunately for the Allies, Washington, D.C. still remains in Soviet hands. The American government and military are forced to relocate to Canada to escape from the Soviets and their mind control technology for the time being. Once the US military and its leaders take refuge in Canada, Allied intelligence discovers that the Soviets have deployed another psychic device, known as the Psychic Amplifier, in the city of Chicago. Unlike the Psychic Beacon of Washington, the Psychic Amplifier has the power “to do to the country what the Psychic Beacon did to Washington”. The Allies promptly launch an amphibious offensive from across Lake Michigan into Soviet-occupied Chicago, freeing the city and destroying the Psychic Amplifier in a surprise attack against the Soviets. But in retaliation, the Soviet General Vladimir, the chief commander of the invading Soviet forces, declares that he no longer has any use for the city of Chicago and detonates a nuclear device, completely destroying the city. Alarmed by the nuclear attack on Chicago, the European Allied leaders of France, Germany and Great Britain are willing to lend help to the USA, but only if the American Commander and Special Agent Tanya can send in a strike team to disable the Soviet medium-range nuclear missile silos located along the Polish-German border. In a daring covert operation, Allied spies infiltrate the Soviet Battle Lab and destroy the two Nuclear Missile silos in Soviet-occupied Poland. Free from the fear of Soviet nuclear counterattack, the European Allies join with the Americans in the war against the Soviets. With additional men and equipment from the European Allies, the US launches an new assault on Soviet-occupied Washington, D.C., reinforcing Allied forces at the Pentagon and, with the assistance of German professor Albert Einstein's Weaponized Prism technology, succeed in liberating the capital from the Soviets. With Washington back under American control, Allied leaders are now able to launch a new battle plan to drive the Soviets out of America. Allied intelligence reveals that a large Soviet naval fleet led by General Vladimir is en route to invade the Hawaiian islands. The Commander is sent to the Allied naval base of Pearl Harbor to defend the islands and succeeds in destroying the invading Soviet naval force and reclaiming Nihau, Hawaii from the Soviets. However, the Allies are still in a precarious position in the war against the Soviets back in the continental United States. The Soviets, using their psychic technology once again, have deployed another Psychic Beacon and taken control of St. Louis, Missouri, the heart of Allied ground control operations in the United States. Special Agent Tanya and the Commander lead a strike team to destroy the beacon and liberate the city, narrowly escaping the effects of the Psychic Beacon themselves. After St. Louis is freed, the Allies learn of a Soviet project to replicate Albert Einstein's Weaponized Prism technology at a research base in Tulum, Mexico. A team of Navy SEALs is para-dropped into the area to destroy the research facility and whatever attempts the Soviets have made to replicate the Allies' Weaponized Prism technology. The mission is successful and the Allies' Weaponized Prism technology is not compromised. In a briefing to the Commander, General Carville, says that they are being shipped off to Germany. Carville himself is headed to Berlin to plan the Allied invasion into Russia while he sends the Commander to the Black Forest to join up with Allied forces to protect Albert Einstein’s laboratory and his prototype Chronosphere, a device with the ability to move troops to any location in the world, against a large Soviet invasion force. However, as General Carville is about to leave his office at the end of the briefing, a Crazy Ivan, a Soviet unit which utilizes explosives, ambushes the Allied General at the door and detonates his explosives, killing Carville. Despite the tremendous loss of a great leader to the Allies, the Commander is successful in repelling the Soviet invasion from across the border into the Black Forest, ultimately saving Einstein's laboratory and his Chronosphere. Einstein personally thanks the Commander for saving his home and tells the Commander that he has been researching for many days and nights to find the best place to deploy his Chronosphere. Einstein determines that perfect place to deploy his Chronosphere is "on a tiny island in the Florida Keys, just a few short kilometers from Soviet Cuba”. Unfortunately, this distance is within range of three Soviet nuclear missile silos in Cuba. The Allies send a force to the island to establish a base and construct the Chronosphere there, and then launch an attack to destroy the Soviet nuclear strike capabilities in Cuba. With the Chronosphere successfully deployed in the Florida Keys, the Allies prepare for one final assault on the city of Moscow to capture the Kremlin and end the war for good. Using the Chronosphere, the Allied forces led by the Commander teleport begin their assault on Moscow. In perhaps the greatest and toughest battle of the entire war, the Allies manage to eliminate Romanov's Elite Black Guard defending the Kremlin and a strike team lead by Tanya is teleported in to secure the Kremlin and capture Premier Alexander Romanov. The war ends with the Soviets suffering a humiliating surrender and a second defeat at the hands of the Allies. Soviet campaign The Soviet storyline begins with the player being briefed by Premier Alexander Romanov about the upcoming Soviet invasion of the United States of America. Romanov tells the player that the first priority is the destruction of the headquarters of the American military, the Pentagon. The Commander carries out this order, leading an invasion into Washington, D.C. and destroying the Pentagon. Another Soviet invasion is launched into Florida to destroy the American fleet there, which was threatening the Soviet invasion of the East Coast. Even though the Commander is almost fully responsible for these victories, all the credit goes to the top Soviet commander, General Vladimir. Yuri recommends that the player captures New York City with a Psychic Beacon, a device that can mind-control the population of entire cities, while Vladimir is in Moscow celebrating so that Yuri and the "Comrade General" can also get some fame and glory. The player follows Yuri's advice, and launches an offensive into New York City. After capturing the Allied Battle Lab, or research facility, at the World Trade Center, the Psychic Beacon is deployed and the entire population of the city falls under Soviet control. To counter the ever increasing and successful Soviet threat, forces from the Republic of Korea launch an amphibious attack on Vladivostok, and the player must "defend the motherland" at all costs. The Commander ruthlessly defends the "motherland", crushing all invading Korean forces in a brutal counter-attack. Alarmed by the situation, leaders of Allied Forces agree to send troops to the Polish border to help the USA fight the Soviets. While the French Military has amassed near Poland, the Soviets send a special forces team to Paris, with special orders from Romanov and Yuri to "show the Allies the true meaning of Soviet irony" and to "leave nothing". Once in Paris, the Soviets fight to capture the area around the Eiffel Tower. The Soviets then use three Tesla Troopers, soldiers with the ability to destroy vehicles with electric charges, to energize the "Eiffel Tower" and effectively turn it into a massive Tesla Coil, a tower which uses massive electric bursts to destroy its targets. The energized "Eiffel Tower" quickly destroys all Allied forces in the city and devastates Paris. With this and other key victories in Europe, the nations of Europe are in a position of needing help itself rather than giving help to the USA. During this time, Yuri has been gaining more and more power by using his telepathic abilities to mind control Romanov. As a result, Romanov gives all military authority to Yuri, which greatly angers General Vladimir, who accuses Yuri of forcing Romanov to make that decision. Yuri discards these accusations and tells the player to establish a "Soviet presence" in the Hawaiian Islands. The Commander is sent to the islands and destroys the American Pacific Fleet and all Korean reinforcements, allowing the Soviets to easily take over the islands. Meanwhile, Romanov has become very ill and Yuri's intelligence has revealed that the Allies have constructed a Chronosphere, a device with the ability to transport troops anywhere in the world. The Allies intend to use the Chronosphere to launch an assault on a Soviet research facility in the Ural Mountains. Yuri tells the player that this research facility is vital to the Soviet war effort and that it must be defended at all costs. The player takes command of Soviet forces at the research facility and manages to repel several Allied attacks on the facility. While the Soviet research facility is saved, Yuri has murdered Romanov in his hospital bed, but framed General Vladimir for the crime. Yuri orders the commander to go to Washington D.C. to eliminate Vladimir, who Yuri declares to be a traitor and a "nonperson". The player defeats Vladimir's forces and captures Vladimir in the White House with the aid of Yuri's psychic technology. In another briefing with Yuri, the player is informed of Yuri's plan to mind control the U.S. president Michael Dugan and thus be able to indirectly influence the American government and military. A Soviet strike team of psychic commandos is then sent to San Antonio, Texas and covertly infiltrates the American base there around the Alamo and then put President Dugan under Soviet mind-control. The Soviets then discover that the Allies are developing a new super weapon in the U.S. Virgin Islands, known as a Weather Control Device, a device that can create thunderstorms with the power to devastate large areas. The Soviets launch an amphibious assault on the islands and successfully destroy the device before it gets a chance to be activated. Impressed by the tenacity of the “Comrade General”, Yuri asks the Commander to come to Moscow so he can thank the Commander in person. But Lieutenant Zofia tells the player about a video Romanov recorded before his death. In the video, Romanov, with much difficulty, says that Yuri is controlling his mind and orders the Commander to bring the traitor to justice. The Commander goes to Moscow, but with a large army and the intent of apprehending Yuri. Upon their arrival in Moscow, the player’s forces engage with forces loyal to Yuri. The player then launches a devastating attack on the Kremlin and Yuri is believed to be dead. After going through Yuri’s files, it is learned that the Allies have built a Chronosphere in Alaska, which they will use to attempt to launch a final assault into the Soviet Union. Soviet forces are sent across the Bering Strait and destroy the Chronosphere and all Allied forces in the area. With all resistance destroyed, the player is now free to rule the world. However, in the end cut scene, Yuri's mind has somehow survived and telepathically communicates to the commander saying, “It would have been good to see inside your brain, Comrade. I still may get the chance...” Development Red Alert 2 is "2.5D" RTS game which means it is "somewhere between" 2D and 3D. Most of the graphical elements are 2D sprites, but vehicles and some defense structure turrets are created by voxel technology, which was friendly to lower-end computers at the time. It also featured isometric terrain with different elevations and a fixed camera angle just like the predecessor Tiberian Sun. Beta April 2000 In April 2000 Westwood Studios published their first media release via the Internet, a growing media for Westwood Studios at the time. They were originally found on Westwoodstudios.com. Notable differences between these and the retail version are the longer shadows, the more vibrant colors, and the cartoony explosions. Also different is the more TS-esque snow, with softer details and a more realistic appearance. However, the softness might be a result of JPEG compression, however, being universal across all screenshots this is doubtful. RA2beta-Eiffeltower.png|The colors were a lot more vibrant in the artwork with brighter explosions. File:RA2beta-statue-of-liberty.png|Kirovs attacking the Statue of Liberty similar to what we see in the Intro. RA2beta-rocketships.png|The rockets are not yet cartoony oversized for the soviets and the allied base defense looks a little thinner. RA2beta-snow.png|This early screenshot shows some beta artwork (most notably the tanks, weapon factory and pillboxes) as well as tunnels that were ported from Tiberian Sun, but hidden in the final product. RA2beta-carriers.png|The soviet ore refinery artwork has changed in the gold version. The snow terrain also still reminds of the art style from Tiberian Sun. RA2beta-Tesla.png|This screenshots shows a soviet base with a non-final construction yard and walls that changed drastically later on. Also the shadows were much longer. September 2000 The most noticable differences between these screenshots from the April screenshots, are the less vibrant colors, the voxel detailing, and the new snow-style. The Allied look has been changed a lot, going from an even futuristic look to a grittier, modern hightech look. The soviet style has changed to a rougher, sloppier look, designed to mock the soviet union's deteorating infrastructure and lifestyle during the 1970's, the timeperiod of the game. In these screenshots the Heavy Tank has been replaced with the more realistic Rhino Tank, and while most voxels are final, such units as the Hydrofoil have not been changed at all yet. The game was for the most part finished at this time, aside from some filming, and bugtesting/polishing. Screen01_s.png Screen02_s.png Screen03_s.png Screen04_s.png Screen05_s.png Screen06_s.png Screen07_s.png Screen08_s.png Screen09_s.png Screen10_s.png Screen11_s.png Screen12_s.png Screen13_s.png Screen14_s.png Screen15_s.png Screen16_s.png Screen17_s.png Screen18_s.png Screen19_s.png Screen20_s.png Screen21_s.png Screen22_s.png Screen23_s.png Screen24_s.png Screen25_s.png Screen26_s.png Screen27_s.png Screen28_s.png Screen29_s.png Screen30_s.png Gameplay Singleplayer Red Alert 2 has two unique campaigns, which lets the player choose which side to lead to victory. There also a short training campaign called "Boot Camp" that is simply meant to introduce players to the gameplay of Red Alert 2. Each main campaign has 12 missions. Of the two campaigns, only the Allied campaign is considered canon, since it leads into the events of Yuri's Revenge. There is also a skirmish mode in which the player may fight against computer-controlled opponents. Its rules are the same as that of multiplayer. Multiplayer Red Alert 2 included LAN multiplayer as well as online play, similarly to Tiberian Sun. Online play allows for tournaments, private games, public games, ladder ranking games and also contains a chat system. In 2005, control of online play for Red Alert 2 and a number of older Westwood titles was passed over from EA to XWIS, a community-run server that now organizes the ladder system, and, with the help of a community reporting scheme, bans cheaters. The server is sponsored by the EA Germany Community Team. LAN mode can be established through the obsolete IPX protocol. However, a community patch by Understorm (mirrored here) replaces it with the UDP protocol, making it compatible with Tunngle and Hamachi. Cast Allied *President Michael Dugan (played by Ray Wise) *General Ben Carville (played by Barry Corbin) *Lieutenant Eva Lee (played by Athena Massey) *Special Agent Tanya (played by Kari Wührer) *Albert Einstein (played by Larry Gelman) *French General Réne Lyon (played by Frank Bruynbroek) *German Chancellor (played by Stuart Nesbit) *British Prime Minister (played by Kerry Michaels) *South Korean Naval Commander (played by Richard Narita) Soviet *Premier Alexander Romanov (played by Nicholas Worth) *General Vladimir (played by Adam Greggor) *Lieutenant Zofia (played by Aleksandra Kaniak) *Yuri (played by Udo Kier) Most of these characters, with the exceptions for Vladimir, the European Council members and the South Korean Commander, appear in Yuri's Revenge as well. Trivia Names in different markets *''終極動員令：紅色警戒2'' (Taiwan) *''Command & Conquer: Alarmstufe Rot 2'' (Germany) *''Command & Conquer: Alerte Rouge 2'' (France) Videos Command & Conquer Red Alert 2 - Collector's Edition DVD - Trailer|Official trailer Command & Conquer Red Alert 2 - Collector's Edition DVD - Video Demo|Video demonstration of Red Alert 2 gameplay Command & Conquer Red Alert 2 - Collector's Edition DVD - Making of Video|"Making of" video C&C Red Alert 2 - E3 2000 footage 1|E3 2000 footage, recorded by GameStar C&C Red Alert 2 - E3 2000 footage 2|E3 2000 footage, recorded by GameStar Allied Soviet Category:Red Alert universe games de:Command & Conquer – Alarmstufe Rot 2